Sunspots
by Apple Snapple
Summary: One little spot could change a person's life forever. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Um. XD I got this sun spot idea when my dad was talking about it. He was really pissed. XD And I got an idea! -cheers-**

**So, let's celebrate the angsty fic that I am writing! XD Well, kinda XD**

* * *

Sunspots.

Sunspots. Nothing too big. It wasn't like it could create fear and chaos like an earthquake did, or a tsunami.

Sunspots were merely just spots on the sun. Our sun, in our very own solar system. Of course, it didn't have the power to create chaos in our own world. It didn't have enough power to create destruction, or wipe out half of the earth's population.

Or could it?

Humans worry about so many things. Diseases, like cancer. Natural disasters, such as earthquakes, volcanoes, cyclones, and tsunamis. War. Crime. All these things we humans fear. Well, maybe not all of them, but at least one of them can make us worry endlessly in a sleepless night.

What we don't get is that always, ever time, the unexpected happens. Sometimes, unexpected is a good thing. Like a surprise birthday party, for example.

And sometimes, unexpected can be a very bad thing. Unexpected can bring good things, but it can also bring chaos.

Destruction.

Chaos.

Fuji had learnt about sunspots when he was in elementary school. He had even seen one, through a special telescope. The class was in their astronomy unit, and they were studying about the solar system and the galaxy. They had moved on afterwards, and he had never dwelled on the topic ever again.

Who knew that one small detail he had learned in elementary school would change his life forever. One spot, the size of our world, could bring so much sadness, and pain.

He was all alone now. No one he knew was with him anymore.

He could feel himself rotting away, just sitting there endlessly.

This is what sunspots had done to him.

And it would never be the same again.

* * *

**Don't worry, this is just a prologue. XD Next chapters will be longer.**

**Now all you people can learn about sunspots, and what it can do to the earth. Just one more thing for you people to be worrying about. XD I'm so evil.**

**I can't believe I chose FUJI. He's like, the main person who gets all the angst stuff. DX**


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy! That's all I have to say...

* * *

_May 13_

_Something weird has been happening. Nothing is working. To tell the truth, I'm a bit scared. _

_Why is this happening? Is it really because of sunspots?_

* * *

Atobe was stalking around the room, looking furious. "Ore-sama does not undestand this situation! What do you mean the TVs won't work?" 

The servant was wringing his hands nervously. "Atobe-sama, this morning when the servants turned on the TV, it wouldn't work. It seems every TV in this house is broken. We're trying to fix it right now-"

"Impossible!" Atobe barked out. "How does every TV in this house not work anymore? Did someone break in?"

The servant was fidgeting uncontrollably now. "Atobe-sama, the security guards never saw anyone enter the house. And the TVs don't look like they were tampered with or anything of that sort."

Atobe waved him away and started dialing on his cellphone. He waited impatiently for the ringtone, but it never came.

He stared at his cellphone. _Ore-sama's phone isn't working either?_

* * *

Fuji yawned and began idly tapping his pencil on the table. He looked at his cellphone and was startled to find it turned off. 

"Syuusuke? Syuusuke?" His sister's worried voice came from downstairs.

"Nee-san? What is it?" he answered.

"Is your cellphone working?"

Fuji hesitated for a minute before replying. "No."

He heard her sigh. "Something's wrong. Well, whatever. I'll be back soon, I'm just going to buy some groceries."

"Okay."

He heard the door slam shut and sighed. He went back to his math homework but completely gave up on it after ten minutes. He picked up the remote that was lying on his bed and turned on his TV.

Nothing.

He frowned and tried turning on his computer. Thankfully, it was still working, if not barely. He clicked on an online newspaper website and began reading.

**"Electronic devices have mysteriously stopped working for the past hour and a half. No one knows the direct cause to this situation, but scientists have theories that it _sunspots_ might be the cause of the problem."**

He frowned again. Sunspots? He continued reading.

**"Scientists do not know when the problem will go away, but they say that if the cause is sunspots, that means that the whole world has absolutely no electricity. They say this a situation that they will try to reverse, but it is possible the problem will persist for a week or two."**

Sunspots...

Fuji clicked on a new window and began typing in 'sunspots' on Google. The serach result that he got was something he would have never suspected.

**"A sunspot is a dark part of the sun's surface that is relatively cooler compared to the area that surrounds the spot. A sunspot can create a definite change in the Earth's magnetic field and can result in electricity and radio frequency failure, and moderate climate changes." (1)**

Fuji was silent as the computer slowly died away, he screen slowly becoming blank.

_Sunspots..._

* * *

"Atobe," Oshitari said impatiently. He was sitting on a chair in Atobe's room, watching Atobe as he paced around the room like an angry cat. 

"Ore-sama demands to know why my cellphone isn't working!" Atobe barked out.

Oshitari sighed. Really, he thought it was ridiculous that Atobe would throw a temper tantrum just because his phone wasn't working. "Atobe, did you watch the news lately?"

"No," was his abrupt answer. "Our television wasn't working properly."

He shook his head. "Atobe, there's something called a computer. I believe the computers are still working, if not barely."

"Well?" Atobe demanded. "What's happening?"

One word. "Sunspots."

Atobe gave him a questioning look. "Care to clarify that a bit?"

Oshitari made an impatient sound. "Atobe, your ranked first in your science final and you don't know what a sunspot is?"

"Ore-sama does know what a sunspot is!" Atobe retorted. "Ore-sama just doesn't know why sunspots have to relate with the current issue!"

Oshitari pulled out a piece of paper that he got from the internet a few hours ago and began reading. "A sunspot is a dark part of the sun's surface that is relatively cooler compared to the area that surrounds the spot. A sunspot can create a definite change in the Earth's magnetic field and can result in electricity and radio frequency failure, and moderate climate changes."

Atobe frowned. "So, you're saying that sunspots are the reason why there's been power failures?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"I don't think you actually understand this situation that we're in."

"Why not?"

"Because if you did, you'd start panicking."

"And why should I panic?"

"Because." Oshitari took a deep breath. "Food or supplies can't be shipped in without electronics. People rely on computers to store information. If they can't access that information, they don't know how much supplies to ship in to other countries. Therefore, they aren't able to ship products in. Therefore, we will have limited supplies."

"So you're saying..."

"What I'm saying is that our technology will literally be the downfall to our society."

_The grandfather clock chimed twelve. It was the start of a new hour, and a new stage in life._

* * *

Uh...yeah I know this totally sucked. This was written in 2 months. Meaning I wrote like, a paragraph each day XD

I feel people are OOC T.T


	3. Chapter 3

_July 16_

_Why is everyone leaving? Am I really going to be left alone?_

_I don't want to leave. This is my home._

_**I will not leave**_

* * *

"Eh?" Fuji said, turning around. "What do you mean?"

Taka ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Sorry for not telling you sooner, Fuji. The truth is, my dad wants us to move someplace else. You know, because of the condition we're in right now."

Fuji stared at the lapels of his coat. Normally, he wouldn't be wearing a jacket in the middle of July, but this year was different. This year, things had changed.

He could remember the day's events as clearly as if it were just yesterday. He had remembered his sister coming back from grocery shopping, but with nothing in her hands. "They can't open the cash registers," she had said. "They can't sell anything." Only then had it hit Fuji how drastic the situation they were in was. Now he and his family were surviving on the food that the government had agreed to give out for free. He knew, though, that these kinds of things wouldn't last for long.

Fuji put on a brave smile, even though on the inside he felt he was shattering into a million pieces. "That's okay, Taka-san. I understand completely."

Taka looked surprised. "Really, you do?"

Fuji nodded. "Eiji, Oishi, Inui, Kaidou, and Momo had to move away as well. It can't be helped."

"But what about you?"

Fuji paused at this. "Saa...my parents and siblings are thinking of moving away pretty soon. I'm the only one in our family who actually wants to stay here."

Taka sighed. "If only Tezuka or Echizen were here."

"It can't be helped. Tezuka went to Kyushuu and Echizen went to America. Both of them were travelling before this thing ever happened. Plus, their parents might've urged them to move away as well. Anyways, where is your family planning to move to?"

Taka shrugged. "Not that far, really. Since we can't go by plane or anything all we can do is either bike or walk. Probably about 15 miles away from here. They think the condition there is a bit better than here."

Fuji winced. Condition, _condition_. People in these situations always called them conditions. He was getting sick and tired of that word being repeated over and over again. It was like a church bell chiming in his head every second. He hated it. He hated how people were always so reluctant about talking what was happening _now_. He hated how people just weren't as carefree as they were before.

Taka was at a loss for what to say. "So...um..."

Fuji smiled. "Well, I hope you have a safe trip. Say goodbye to your family for me." And with that, he walked off, feeling Taka's eyes boring into his back.

He never felt any guilt for walking off, because he just didn't care anymore.

* * *

"Nee-san, what are you doing?" Fuji asked in alarm, watching his family scramble around the house, looking for any valuables or important items that they could pack up.

In truth, he had already knew what the answer would be. Looking at the suitcases lying around the living room, it was pretty obvious what his family was trying to do. He just didn't want to believe.

Yumiko stopped and sighed. "Syusuke, you're just in time. Come, help us pack."

"What are we packing for?" Fuji demanded.

Yuuta stopped and stared at Fuji as well. "Aniki, isn't it obvious? We're moving."

"No!" he cried out, causing his parents to stare at him too. "What are you guys thinking?! Why are we moving?"

"Aniki-"

"I _refuse_ to move from this place!"

"Syu-"

"I will not move!" And with that, he stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

He often wondered why he didn't feel sad from walking out of his home like that.

Maybe it was because he just didn't care anymore.

* * *

Throughout the weeks, he grew more and more frustrated with his thoughts. Why had his friends been so willing to move away? Didn't they want to stay and be together, like before? It wasn't as if the weather would change magically 15 miles away. The situation was hopeless.

Even his family was willing to move away. Didn't they care about the memories they shared, didn't they care about the memories that they'd be leaving behind?

To Fuji, the most important thing to him was to have his friends and family by his side until the very end, at the very place where they had all met.

Obviously, to them, it wasn't important to them at all.

Obviously, to them, they just didn't care anymore.

Obviously, to them, they weren't as lonely as he was.

* * *

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Eventually, ever so slowly, the population of Tokyo began shrinking.

Until eventually, the once bustling streets Fuji had walked on almost half a year ago were almost deserted.

Fuji sometimes could see an occasional passerby scurrying around buildings, trying to find a safe, warm place for shelter.

Those people never bothered to talk to him. They just didn't seem to care, to even _see_ him.

Perhaps they were the lucky ones who didn't care about being lonely.

Honestly, the loneliness was killing him.

* * *

Fuji smiled a little to himself, looking down at the ground from the roof of his old school, Seishun Gakuen. He inhaled the fresh, cold air that was around him, closing his eyes.

He opened them again, and, looking at the ground, felt a bit dizzy.

Ever since Fuji was little, he hadn't been a big fan of heights. It wasn't as if he hated them or feared them or anything. He just hated how they made him dizzy every time he looked down.

He looked up at the clouds. "Hm, it looks like it's going to rain pretty soon."

He closed his eyes.

_It'd be so easy if you just let go. To just jump off this roof and die. It's quick and easy, not like drowning or starving to death. Actually, it's kind of the ideal form of dying. It's just like you're flying. _

_You can just **feel** the adrenaline._

He just hoped no one would be able to see.

He mentally scoffed to himself. Why would he be worried about anyone witnessing this? It's not like they were going to call the police; the police were long gone.

So what was he waiting for?

He silently leaned forward.

"Onii-chan, what are you doing?" an alarmed voice cried out.

Fuji stopped, looking back.

And it was just then that the snow began to fall.


	4. Chapter 4

Mass posting in all my shining glory...

* * *

**_December 23rd_**

_I met a strange girl today. She made me laugh. _

_It's getting harder and harder to live on. It's so cold, probably one of the coldest winters I've ever faced._

_Will someone save me?_

* * *

The girl who had cried out ran over and pushed Fuji away from the railing. "Are you freaking out of your mind? What the heck do you think you're doing?!" 

Fuji hesitated. "I...I was..."

The girl cut him off. "You were trying to jump, weren't you?"

Fuji was at a loss for words. He examined the girl before him. She looked young, perhaps twelve or thirteen, probably around his age. She was wearing a red sweater and jeans, and was also carrying a brown backpack. "I...well...maybe?" he said faintly.

"You're just like everyone else," the girl said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head slightly. "You can't bear to live in this place, not when it's changed so drastically, so you decide to kill yourself, because you think that will solve everything. Well, let me tell you one thing, it doesn't. You ever wondered what being dead feels like? It's like being _nothing_, you can't feel anything, can't see anything, you're just like a rock. You really want to be like that? Cause I'm pretty sure you don't, and neither do I."

Fuji thought about what she said and almost smacked himself for being so stupid. He didn't want to die, not just yet. "Thank you...I guess."

The girl looked startled. "For what?"

"Saving my life, of course."

She rolled her eyes again. "Oh, really now, so you expect me to just watch you jump off a building and go _die_? So not happening."

Fuji began to laugh. He had forgotten what he felt like to laugh. He felt as if he hadn't laughed in ages. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Not telling."

"Oh? Then can you tell me your age?"

"Fourteen."'

"Really? So you're around my age. What school did you go to?'

"Fudomine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I so totally don't forgive you for creaming us last time, Fuji Syusuke."

Fuji was surprised. "How do you know my name?"

The girl stared at him as if he was the most stupid person she had encountered yet. "Dude, you're like, one of the most famous tennis people in the region. _Everyone_ was talking about you. Even the guys were fangirling over you. Or should I say fanboying?"

Oh.

Fuji had forgotten the fame that he had had back then. He had forgotten that so many people recognized him, gave him gifts, and were utterly speechless at his tennis skills. He was one of the best tennis players in the nation.

And he had forgotten all about it.

Suddenly an idea occured to him. "Hey, do you know how to play tennis?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "Yeah, why?"

"Do you mind if you play a game with me?"

"Sure, but where are you going to find tennis rackets?"

"I think I can find some in the clubroom," Fuji said, turning around and walking towards the exit.

"Oh..."

* * *

He had forgotten what it was like playing tennis. Fuji realized that he had forgotten many things. 

His opponent was strong, perhaps as strong as his little brother had been. Originally, he probably could have beaten her very easily, but he had gotten rusty. As was observed from his opponent.

"You're gotten careless," the girl said, smirking as she served.

Fuji was startled by what she had said. It sounded so much like what his captain would say.

Come to think of it, he really missed everyone. He missed the matches he and his friends had played against each other, all the fun times they had.

When the match was finally over, with Fuji winning, he smiled again and turned around, planning to say that it was a good game.

The words died in his throat, and his eyes widened slightly.

The girl had disappeared.

* * *

Fuji often times wondered whether or not he had hallucinated and that the girl he had seen was just a figment of his imagination,only created because he was so lonely. He decided against it, because he believed that the girl had been too real to be something that he himself created out of thin air. 

Perhaps he was in denial. Maybe he just didn't want to believe.

He didn't care. Meeting the girl had created new hope for him, and he was determined to stay alive, no matter how hard it would be.


	5. Chapter 5

_F__ebruary 14_

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Mou…I wish Tezuka was here at least. _

_I feel so tired, I can't even move my pencil anymore. Will I die?_

* * *

Fuji had decided that he hated winter.

He usually wouldn't hate winter as much as he did, but this winter it was exceptionally cold. It didn't even feel like he was in Japan anymore. He felt like he had been transported into South America or something. It really was that cold.

He wished spring would come soon. At least, if there was such a thing as spring anymore.

The loneliness was killing him again. He was lonely, and he got bored very easily. Occasionally he would pick up a new hobby or interest, but after a while he'd get bored of it.

He had been living alone for almost three months now. He wondered if anyone could live for a year alone, or even ten years. He had watched a drama once about a woman living alone for 20 years, ever since she was a child. At that time Fuji thought it would be easy to live alone. Just keep yourself busy with a new interest or hobby.

The problem was, his mind couldn't think of any interests or hobbies to keep himself busy with. He just had no motivation to live anymore.

He wished someone were there to accompany him. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so lonely; he wouldn't feel so bored anymore.

He had begun to have suicidal thoughts again. He pushed them away, because he thought it utterly ridiculous to commit suicide just because he was so bored. He made an effort to do something different, but it just got too boring. He wished the girl would come back and talk to him again. He never knew where she had gone off to, and wondered why she had disappeared so suddenly.

Maybe he should make a new song. Yeah, that would be helpful.

Or even better, he could develop his tennis more and create a new style. Once his friends came back, he could show it to them. Who knows? Maybe even they had created new tennis styles. It would be wonderful.

Just wonderful.

* * *

"I think this is good enough," Fuji said to himself, smiling. He had created a new and improved seventh counter. He was happy. He loved it when he could develop new techniques that he could use against his opponents. He loved it when his fellow teammates and his opponents stared in shock as he released his counters.

Call him sadistic. He couldn't help it. It was just the way he was.

* * *

Fuji had done things he wouldn't have imagined doing. He had taken his sister's old college books and began reading from them, learning new math equations and Japanese language techniques. He had even improved his English, and now he could read the sentences easier. Maybe his pronunciation wasn't the best, but at least his grammar was getting better. So was his spelling.

He even began reading more. He took books that were in English like Pride and Prejudice or Oliver Twist and pored through them. Usually he didn't like old English literature, but bit by bit he began understanding the concepts more and more, and he actually enjoyed them. He realized now why they were so famous and well known. The authors had giving people whole new perspectives of the world.

When he was really bored, he would take his keyboard and begin typing random words and letters in both Japanese and English. Of course, he couldn't see the words on his computer because there was no electricity, but he tried improving his typing rate and bit by bit he got better.

Still though, after he was done with studying, reading, or just typing, he got deathly bored. On worse days he would stare at the sky endlessly, and he would begin talking to himself. Sometimes he'd pretend he would have conversations with the rest of his teammates. Sometimes he wrote stories based on them, and tried in vain to make them in character.

It was hard making his friends in his stories in character. He hadn't seen them in such a long time.

There was one thing that was good about being alone, though. When Valentine's day came around, he wasn't afraid of being surrounded by screaming fangirls, and he wasn't afraid about getting bulks and bulks of fanmail and chocolates. Still, that was a trivial thing. After a while, he kind of missed the attention that was given to him.

There were times when Fuji tried learning new languages, but he got too confused with the textbooks. He gave up.

He wondered how long it would be before things went back to normal.

He wondered if things were ever going to go back to normal.

* * *

Fuji gazed up at the sky and his eyes drooped down. "I'm so tired…"

The tensai fell asleep.

Outside it began to snow again…

* * *

So, what happened to Fuji? It's later revealed in the next chapter. Which will be the last chapter.

My angst stories always end up being so short. I want to make them long, but they seem so...ugh. XD


	6. Chapter 6

_**February 29**_

_I could only hope. But that hope never came true…_

_I'm sorry. I came too late._

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu was not one with words. He could never express his feelings as clearly as his teammates could. For a time, he had envied his teammates, because obviously they did not have as much pride as he had. Tezuka Kunimitsu had too much pride in him, and pride would be his ultimate downfall.

But he was already too late.

_He_ was too late.

As he silently stared at Fuji's motionless body before him, he felt it was ironic.

It was ironic that the sunspot had decided to let go of its grasp on the world on Fuji's very birthday. It was ironic the sadistic tensai had decided to die on his birthday.

Everything was starting to go back to normal on his birthday. And yet he had decided to die.

It was scary to see Fuji motionless, unmoving. Fuji was always alive, and Tezuka could never keep up with him. He was like a dove, flying higher and higher, and if one did not catch him soon enough it would be too late.

Tezuka was the one who had been too late, and he had blamed himself for it.

"Happy Birthday, Fuji. I'm sorry, I forgot to get you anything. I hope you don't hate me for it. I hope what I say next won't make you hate me or anything. For the most part, I hope you would think of it as my present to you. I…love you."

As Tezuka said those words he felt disgusted with himself. Why now? Why now, when Fuji was lying on the ground, dead, did he have the courage to say those very words? He had run away from it all; he had run all the way to Germany because he just couldn't face Fuji anymore. And now he was telling him the truth, and Fuji was dead. Dead before him. The only time he could tell him the truth was when Fuji couldn't hear him. He felt sickened with himself.

"Fuji, don't you get it? You're the reason why I left for Kyushuu."

"_Tezuka, why are you going?" Fuji had asked._

"_I'm going on a trip to Germany to visit relatives. I'll be back soon." was the reply._

"Fuji, you knew I didn't have relatives in Kyushuu. And yet you played along."

"_Oh, really? That's nice of you, just like Tezuka to go and visit relatives over summer break."_

"You got careless, Fuji. I kept telling you, everyone, not to get careless, but you did anyway. I was planning to come back, but then _that_ happened. I waited. I waited until the situation would become stable and return back to normal, but it never did. I don't know why I waited to so long. But once I realized it might be too late, I decided to come here."

Tezuka paused. It was no use ranting, but he just had to. "So I decided to _walk_ all the way here. I got careless, just like you did. I should've left earlier. Maybe then, you wouldn't have died."

Tezuka waited. Fuji still didn't move.

"I'm sorry, Fuji. Sorry that I couldn't help you. I hope you'll forgive me."

* * *

_Stupid idiot, dead ones can't forgive people. _

_You've lost your mind._

* * *

The Perfect Pair at the end was intentional. I should've given out more hints...but yeah. So sorry if it came out a bit too sudden.

Yes, I killed off Fuji. Yes, it was my initial plan from the start. I know, I'm evil. So shoot me.

This story didn't go so well as planned. Mah, better luck next time...


End file.
